Fathers are scary, especially when it comes to the
by poakkis
Summary: Enter the overprotective parent, who's worried about his daughter's future! This is OkitaKagura, sequel to Never share your pancakes with customers! R&R please! The title was too long, full one is: ...especially when it comes to their only daughters -.-"


**Wow, this is probably the longest one shot I've ever written o.o**

**Well, you guys wanted a sequel, so here it is! This is a sequel to the fic "Never share your pancakes with customers!", but it doesn't matter if you haven't read the other fic. I most likely will not write anymore sequels, but I have another OkitaKagura I'm planning to write! And yes, this is indeed OkitaKagura, so please leave now if you don't like the pairing.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, almost forgot to mention, but this fic takes place a year after the pancake thing, so Kagura's 15 and Sougo's 19.  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fathers are scary when it comes to their only daughters!**

_Hey Papi!_

_How is your new job? I'm doing fine. Life never gets boring here with Gin-chan and Shinpachi. Sadaharu has been a good boy too!_

_You always say you want to know more about how I feel and stuff, so here it goes. Don't come crying to me if you don't like the following!_

_1. I have a problem with your baldness, get a wig already  
_

_2. I like it here on Earth, so don't expect me to come to you soon_

_3. I like to live in Gin-chan's house, so I'm __not__ going to get an apartment of my own and I'm most certainly NOT going to marry Gin-chan just because I live in his house_

_4. I love Sadaharu, so I'm not going to get rid of him no matter what you say!_

_5. I have a crush on a sadist_

_I hope you're happy now that you know how I feel. I'm waiting for your letter!_

_Kagura_

"W-what…" Kagura's father, the famous Umibouzu, was emitting a very, very dark aura and his eyes gleamed eerily.

"Is something wrong, Commander?" a soldier asked.

"Prepare a ship, soldier! I'm going to Earth!" Umibouzu roared.

"What? Earth?"

"You heard me, soldier! Hurry up! My daughter's future is at stake!"

The soldier ran away to comply with his Commander's order. Umibouzu crushed the letter in his hand and stared out of the window to space.

"Just wait, Kagura-chan. Daddy is coming to save you."

* * *

Kagura yawned and stretched as she made her way to the door. She was just about to take a nap on the coach when someone began to abuse the doorbell. She tried to ignore them, even cursed and told them to go away, but the bell kept on ringing. 

She opened the door and was ready to punch the one who disturbed her peaceful life, but upon realizing who it was she halted and drew her fist back.

"Papi…" she muttered.

"Kagura-chan, are you alright? He hasn't taken advantage of you, has he?" Umibouzu started fussing.

Kagura twitched. "What the heck, you come to see me and the second I answer the door you start asking weird questions. What's your problem Baldy?"

"Daddy has come to save you, so fear not, my precious daughter! Now, where is he?"

"He? You mean Gin-chan? He's out buying Jump."

"No, not that natural perm! I meant him!"

"Shinpachi is visiting his father's grave with his sister."

"Not that glasses guy either!"

"Then who?"

"The man you mentioned! You're too young to get married!"

"I'm not getting married."

"Don't you dare protect that man! Take me to him, now!"

"To who?"

"That man!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know any men. Did you happen to lose your brain along with your hair?"

"Don't talk about my hair!"

"I'm not talking about your hair, I'm talking about the lack of it."

"You…Whatever! Tell me where the sadist man is!"

"Sadist…? Oh, you mean him! Why do you want to see him so badly?"

"I'm going to have his head for putting weird thoughts in my dear, innocent daughter's mind!"

"…huh?"

* * *

"Well, here we are" Kagura sighed as they stood in front of the Shinsengumi HQ. She couldn't believe that her father had actually come all the way from the other side of the galaxy just to kill some guy she mentioned. Well, true enough, she _did_say that she has a crush on him, but still. Talk about overprotective… 

"I-it's Umibouzu!" the guards at the gates stuttered and bowed deep. Umibouzu ignored them and stomped through the gates, dragging Kagura along.

"Why am I here? I want to go home and take a nap. Oh no, I forgot to feed Sadaharu! Gin-chan will get eaten!" Kagura tried to pull her hand away, but couldn't.

"The perm samurai can wait, this is urgent."

He opened the door to one of the rooms with force and almost broke it. The people in the room jumped in surprise, but bowed as they saw the alien-killer.

Umibouzu looked around and turned to Kagura. "Is he among these men?"

"No. These are small fry. The sadist is the third in command." Kagura sighed for the millionth time that day.

"Umm, are you talking about Okita-taichou?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He isn't here today. I'm sorry, but you have to wait till tomorrow."

Umibouzu grabbed Yamazaki by his collar. "I can't wait, do you hear me? This is a matter of life and death, you know" he spoke in a low voice.

"I-I'm terribly sorry but Okita-taichou will give me a slow and painful death if I tell anyone, so I cannot tell you, sir!" Yamazaki whimpered.

"Are you talking shit about me behind my back? That's bad, I tell you, bad."

They turned around and saw Sougo standing a few meters away. Hijikata was standing behind him, looking mildly surprised.

"Umibouzu? What are you doing on Earth?" Hijikata asked.

"I'm here to protect my daughter's future. And I see the main villain has entered the stage" Umibouzu said and took a fighting pose.

"Oh, it's you" Sougo noticed Kagura standing there. "What are you doing here, monstergirl? How did you get in?"

"Baldy dragged me in. And what happened to calling me little girl? Is it too yesterday, you bastard?"

"Monstergirl suits you better."

"How so?"

"Because you're a monster."

"Prove it."

"You broke two of my ribs three days ago."

"That would make you a monster."

"How so?"

"Normal humans don't recover from broken ribs in three days."

"You recover from a gunshot in one night."

"But I'm not human."

"True, you're a monster."

"Stop calling me a monster, you-"

"STOP IGNORING ME!!!" Umibouzu roared, silencing them.

"What is it, Umibouzu-san? I was winning this time – again" Sougo smirked a little.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Kagura raised her voice a little.

"I've won every single verbal fight we've ever had."

"No you haven't!"

"Yes I have."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IGNORING ME!!!"

"What's your problem, you seem pretty heated up" Sougo frowned slightly.

"He wants to kill you, apparently" Kagura stated.

You can imagine the silence.

"Kill me? Why? What have I done?" Sougo looked surprised for real.

"I don't know, ask him" Kagura huffed, turned away from the others and walked out of the room. No one dared to follow her.

"So, may I ask you why do you want to kill me?" Sougo turned to the enraged man.

"You have made my daughter feel foolish and utterly useless emotions. I've come to give you the punishment you deserve!"

"…excuse me? Since when was hatred a useless emotion?" Sougo asked.

Umibouzu fell on the floor in the middle of charging towards his enemy. He raised his head a little and glanced at him. "…you haven't noticed?"

"Yes, I have noticed that she hates me. Why?"

"…but she told me she has a crush on you!"

Sougo blinked several times. Who knows what he was thinking. Then, he finally answered: "The only logical thing is that she made a mistake. I think she meant to say: "I want to crush this sadist" or something like that. You just saw how we don't get along at all."

Umibouzu seemed to think about this for a long time. Then, he finally stood up, dusted himself and bowed his head a little. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I have to hurry back now, please send my daughter home safely."

And with that, he was gone. Yes, he vanished. How? How the heck should I know that, he just did!

Hijikata glanced at Sougo. They were alone in the room now, since everyone else had fled when Umibouzu started yelling. Hijikata took out a cigarette and lighted it up. He blew out some smoke and asked: "Are you happy now?"

Sougo didn't look at him, but he knew the man was smiling. "Hmm, I wonder if I am."

With those words, he left. And you don't have to be a genius to figure out where he went…

* * *

Kagura was sitting on the hall outside, swaying her legs back and forth over the edge. 

"That idiot…can't take a hint…stupid me…" she muttered and tried to fight back the tears.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagura didn't bother turning to face the one who was talking to her. She could recognize that voice among thousands of others.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking down. Apparently she failed. That, or Sougo has a really good hearing.

"Are you…crying?" he asked and took a step closer.

"None of your business. Besides, you didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you, and I asked first."

Kagura sighed. "Fine! I'm sitting here and feeling depressed, are you happy now? Now, what do you want?!"

"Oh, nothing much" she almost jumped when she noticed how close the voice already was. "Just…" he suddenly lifted her face by her chin and she saw him towering over her, their faces dangerously close. "…this" he finished and softly pressed his lips on hers.

Kagura's eyes widened. Her heart was beating so fast it hurt. She felt her face heating up. Her stomach was doing flips and she felt a shiver go down her spine. Just as her brain had registered what was happening, Sougo pulled away and started to walk off, leaving Kagura there stunned and blushed.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the hell was that?!" she screamed as she stumbled up.

Sougo stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "To cheer you up. You're not crying anymore, are you" he said and resumed his walking. "Come on, I'll walk you home! Your father asked us to escort you!"

Kagura just stood there, too stunned and most of all too shocked to move. She didn't even notice that Sougo had returned until she felt him cup her chin, making her face him. He was smirking, and it wasn't a nice smirk at all.

"Hmm, so this kind of thing leaves this kind of an effect. Interesting" he put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "I wonder what kind of an effect I'll get if I take it a bit further."

"W-what are you-!" Kagura had no chance to continue her sentence, as she felt him capture her lips again. But this time he wasn't so soft. He took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue in. Kagura gasped into his mouth but had no strength to push him away. Instead, she found herself wrapping her own arms around his neck, burying her other hand in his hair.

_When did I become so weak against him?! _Kagura screamed in her mind, but emotion won over pride.

When they finally parted, Kagura was panting and refused to look Sougo in the eye. Sougo was smirking triumphantly as he let her go.

"I'm satisfied with this reaction, at least for now. Who knows, though, what I might do in the future…" he said in such a suggestive voice that Kagura knew her face was burning bright red.

Sougo laughed. Yes, he laughed at her. "Don't worry, I'll wait until you're old enough" he reassured her and grabbed her hand. Kagura looked confused.

"I told you I'll walk you home, didn't I? It seems that you're too frozen to move on your own, so I have to pull you along" he smirked and started to literally pull her.

Kagura's mind was spinning the whole walk. She let Sougo pull her, trusting him to take her home. _Since when did I trust this perverted sadist this much? I can't believe I didn't push him away! _She silently looked up to sneak a glance at Sougo's back. _I never noticed, but his back is actually quite well built…and he looks good in his uniform…his hand is so warm…wait a second, why am I having these stupid thoughts about him?! I blame it all on that stupid day and pancakes! Oh, and the blackout too! _

"-ey! Hey!" Kagura snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" she snapped.

"We're here" Sougo simply stated and indeed, they were in front of the Yorozuya.

"Well, I'm off now" Sougo turned to walk back to the HQ.

"W-wait!" Kagura didn't even realize she had called out to him until he stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"T-thanks for walking me back" she stuttered, not looking him in the eye.

"Your father told me to, no big deal" he shrugged and resumed his walking.

"Did you mean it?" she called out, making him stop. He didn't look at her, though.

"Mean what?" he asked.

"Th-the…you know what I mean, so stop playing with me!" she knew she was blushing.

Sougo shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Kagura snapped. She ran and tackled him on the ground. She sat on him and grabbed his collar. "You know very well what I'm talking about. Are you just toying with my feelings? Spit it out now, or else you'll lose a few limbs" she hissed on his face.

Sougo just looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "You do realize that this position is pretty suggestive, don't you?"

She blinked, yelped and quickly jumped off of him. Sougo stood up, dusted his clothes and turned to look at her. He looked serious.

"If I feel that way or not is for you to find out. I feel what I feel, and I'll never say it aloud, for your information" he said and left.

Kagura went inside, got scolded by Gin-chan for being out so late and not feeding the dog which almost ate him, went to bed and thought about the day.

"_I feel what I feel", huh? _She smiled. _Maybe I do have hope after all!_

And with these thoughts she fell into a peaceful sleep, and you just know who she was dreaming about!

* * *

OMAKE 

When Sougo arrived back at the HQ, Kondo was there grinning widely at him. He blinked and asked: "Is something wrong, Kondo-san?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just surprised how you've suddenly grown up so much."

"Kondo-san, I haven't grown an inch since last year."

"I didn't mean that kind of growing."

"...oh. Wait a second, did you see something?"

"What if I did?"

"Kondo-san, please don't tell anyone about this" Sougo hurried away.

"Oh, I promise I won't say a word" Kondo grinned and patted his video camera. "This beauty can do the talking."

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you're satisfied with the sequel, I suck at romance -.-

I just had to write the little omake, it would be too bad if no one ever found out about that xDD

Review please!


End file.
